robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin and Yang
It is a funny thing, how almost all of the Decepticons are living in or near to squalor, yet Starscream resides in a gigantic citadel in the heart of Vos with plenty of money and resources. Perhaps it is what makes him so powerful--the Senate has yet to discover his true affiliation. In the meantime, the seeker uses his prestige to maximize his advantages for himself and the Decepticon cause. The ruler of Vos is a manipulator. Full of secrets, dark plans and twisted lies that all feed his own ambition to one day be ruler of Cybertron despite his current allegiance to Megatron, the red and white seeker watches and waits, biding his time. For now, he will bend to Megatron's will, but one day, he tells himself, not even Megatron will supersede him. Starscream stands attention at a window in his home, looking down at his present visitor, Soundwave. Yes, he plans to even make Soundwave his pawn, if at all possible... Soundwave is a manipulator as well. But his in the Yin to Starscream's Yang. He is the shadow, the quiet figure standing off where few notice as he observes and tracks *everything*. He knows secrets, betrayed to him by mere thoughts, for he is an outlier who can read minds. He is also a carrier, and currently Laserbeak is perched on his shoulder as he stands in Stascream's residence. The boxy blue mech looks up to where the Seeker is perched near the window. He already *knows* Starscream wants to make him his pawn... but even that is potentially useful. If you're smart, you can manipulate even the manipulators. "Question. Have you had further contact with the creature?" That being Grimwing, of course. Starscream allows Soundwave access into the citadel. Soundwave will find him where he's standing by the window, hands behind his back. "No. I don't exactly know where Skywarp took him. He's probably put him up in some random room in the bunker of the Vosian flight academy, out of sight and mind." He sighs. "Have you looked into the linguistics of the language he speaks?" Soundwave nods as he walks up to the Seeker, condor cassette still on his shoulder. Laserbeak just seems to glare at Starscream before turning his head away haughtily to look out the window. "Affirmative. Language is ancient, unknown to current databases. I am continuing my search, but it may take time. Suggest: Caution. Unknown being could be...unpredictable." Stating the obvious, perhaps. "The sudden appearance of such an ancient creature in a Cybertronian city suggests something, somewhere... has been disturbed." He looks at Starscream, red optics glinting. "Many things are being... disturbed. Forces are at work... in the city, and all over Cybertron." "Well, that's not new," Starscream smirks at the two of them. He laughs at Laserbeak. "Seems like you and that other minicon were having a bit of.. fun, the other day," the seeker says, "do tell me what that was all about." "Anyway, if what you're saying is true, we ought to investigate. I'm sure our.. beastly friend could shed some light on it." He smiles. "Do you know of the Insecticons?" Laserbeak whirls his head around to glare at Starcsream again as the Seeker mentions... Blackbeak. What *was* that all about, anyway? The condor shudders a little at the memory, ruffling his wings in disgust before stepping to face away from Starscream. HMPH. Soundwave replies, "The smaller creature seemed... to like Laserbeak. Laserbeak does not approve." At the mention of Insecticons, Soundwave tilts his head slightly. "I have seen one... once. In a physician's mind. He had.... experimented on one." There's a pause. "Why?" He doesn't say it, but he'd actually be quite interesting in learning more about Insecticons. Starscream looks amused. He pats Laserbeak on the helm facetiously, smirking. "Oh? Well that's a good start. Maybe you can be our .. ambassador," the seekers quips. "I've asked.. well, more like paid an assassin to help break them out of the Institute. Anyhow, once that's done and over with, I'm going to see if they'd be up for a little... training. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated." Laserbeak AND Soundwave stare in unision to seemingly glare at the Seeker, but if they are annoyed they do not voice it. No, that's not their style anyway. If they really ARE annoyed... you learn that later. Much later. Probably while being stabbed in the back somehow. Soundwave listens intently to the news of the Institute. "MIssion: Training? Acceptible. What sort of training? They could serve many purposes, if they are offered equality. Something I doubt they have ever experienced before." Starscream just grins. "Of course. That was my intention and I have offered them both freedom and equality--hopefully I don't have to seek them out once they've left the Institute. They are fliers, but I think it would be best to see what is their maximum capacity of ability. I shall bring out the worst in them. See what they can do when fully unleashed." Soundwave tilts his head, listening. he does a lot of that, after all. "Fliers: Useful." That's what led Soundwave to recruit Starscream and his Seekers, after all. Megatron was pleased, which pleased Soundwave too. "Understood. Testing of subjects would provide good information. However..." he finishes with a warning, "Do not push to *extremes*... or they may rebel, seeing us as no better than the Autobots." The blue boxy mech reaches out with his mind, trying to get a glimpse of Starscream's true intent. How much does he *really* care about equality, for instance? It's a guiding light in Soundwave's life and philosphy. Does the Seeker even notice such a thing? He does. Starscream knows Soundwave is one of the keener Decepticons, and that if he isn't careful, he might end up a pawn in the mind reader's game. "I'm not an idiot, surely you know that," The seeker says after a pause. "Of course. I will give them freedom still and better yet, a way to harness the power of their raw ability." Soundwave lifts up an optic ridge...ever so slightly. So slightly he might have... or maybe that was just a trick of the light, who knows? He stands there silently, then slowly nods. "Affirmative. Bring them to me when they are ready and I shall train them." He pauses to look out the window where the bustling city stretches before them and contemplates the comings and goings... feeling the emotions of mechs as they fly by. So many voices, so many thoughts, so many colors and chords of sound and light. And there is a convergence taking place... he can feel it. "We will do well to recruit individuals like the Insecticons. Or any other of the oppressed and disenfranchised. The powerful waiting to be.... unleashed." His gaze returns to Starscream. "We should gather the pieces quickly... for the game is about to begin." "What do you mean, /you/ will train them, /we/ will train them." The seeker narrows his optics at the other. "Yes, the Senate's demise isn't too far off. Working for them is... taxing. They are disgusting. But in due time, my friend. They will get what they deserve." He smirks. Soundwave studies the Seeker, betraying very little at Starscream's reaction. He simply assures the other mech, "Of course. I simply offer my skills for the Decepticon cause." He nods to the rest. "They will. We will make history. Our actions will be cause of celebration among the citizens of Cybertron far into the future." Category:Kaon Uprising